A Little TLC DenmarkxReader
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: Matthias Kohler finds himself sick and calls upon the one person who's still around to help him through this sickness; You. Reader-chan. Fluff. One-Shot.


In the comfort of her own abode, [y/n] was currently taking a very refreshing shower. She had finished all of her hygienic needs and simply settled on standing under the perfect water, letting it soak her [h/l] [h/c] locks and ease all the tension in her joints. A content smile was on her face and her eyes were shut, simply taking in the beautiful silence.

Until 'Perfect Two' by Auburn started playing on her cell phone, indicating that she had a call from her boyfriend of three years.

_''Cuz you're the apple to my pie! You're the straw to my berry! You're the-'_

[y/n] quickly turned off the shower and jumped out, drying her hand off enough to answer the call, interrupting the song as she did so. Since she was still wet, she set the phone on speaker, as to not get it wet from touching the side of her face.

"Hey Matthias, what's up?" She asked, trying to sound casual, though she was still slightly panicked about rushing out of the shower. She reached over to the counter and picked up her towel and began drying off with it.

A cough was heard on the other end. "Why do you sound echo-ey? Are you in the bathroom again?" He asked, sounding very congested.

She sighed. "Yeah, I had to jump out of the shower to answer your call. What's wrong?"

Just as she brought one of her feet onto the counter to dry her leg, Matthias let out a heaving cough on the other end before making a disgusting sniffing sound. "I woke up sicker than a dog. Norge and Ice are gone on vacation and Svierge and Finny went on their honeymoon."

"Oh yeah! It's been, what, five years for them now?" She asked, trying to take his mind off of his sickness. "I'll be over in a few minutes with tissues, cough syrup, and aspirin. Anything else?"

Hesitantly, the Dane managed to voice out the word "beer" to her. She chuckled. "No, Matthias. When you get better I'll get you some beer, but not while you're sick."

He sighed on the other end, and made his voice sound like a kicked puppy. [y/n] switched off legs and continued drying herself off. "Okay, hun. See you in-" He was cut off by another terrible cough.

"Yeah, see you in a few. Love you." She said sadly, though a smile was still present on her face.

"Love you too."

* * *

[y/n] gently pushed open the door, looking around the entry way to see if any of the others had come home yet. Unfortunately, it still seemed as though they were all away doing whatever pleased them. She sighed and quietly shut the door behind her, taking off her shoes before venturing further into the silent house.

A faint sound of sniffling drew her to her boyfriend's door. The only door in the house that was painted to look like _Dannebrog_, the Danish flag. It even had a crown painted toward the top of the door, since he claimed himself to be the _'King of Northern Europe'_. She giggled slightly before quietly opening the door and poking her head inside.

"Matthias?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

In response, the male grunted and rolled over to face her, an exhausted smile on his face. "_Min dronning_ came for me!" He exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

[y/n] sighed slightly before entering the darkened room, the shopping bag in her hand rustling as it was almost shut in the doorway. She turned on the lamp beside his bed before sitting on the edge of the king-sized mattress. Her hand went into the bag and rustled around for a bt before coming back out with a box of tissues.

She placed the tissues on the table before digging into the bag again, pulling out the cough syrup and aspirin, and finally a bottle of water. She sat the mostly-emptied bag on the floor next to her feet and turned around to face her Danish boyfriend.

"You're a lot of work to put up with, y'know?" She said before giggling.

The entire time, he had never once taken his cerulean eyes off of her figure. Her [h/c] hair was pulled into a messy bun atop of her head, her face was free and any make-up, and she was wearing the _Dannebrog_ tank top he had gotten her two months ago. Her legs were shown and smooth, and only covered in a pair of white shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh.

When she turned back to him, her [e/c] eyes twinkled in the dim light in a way that made him fall in love with her all over again. Not that he had ever fallen out of love, of course.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, _min dronning_?" He asked groggily.

Even in the dim lighting, he could see her pale cheeks burn a shade of deep red at the comment. He smiled lovingly at her as she turned away from him. "Y-Yes.. B-But you need sleep! H-Here, I'll get get you the cough syrup."

His arms wrapped around her waist as she pulled the seal off of the bottle. He nuzzled his face onto her back and hummed happily. "M-Matthias! You're going to make me spill it!" She said, slightly shocked at his sudden action.

He froze long enough to give her the ability to pour out the correct measurement into the little cup before he pulled away and took it from her, drinking the bitterly sour contents quickly. His face instantly scrunched up at the taste and made [y/n] giggle cutely.

"Water?" She asked and he nodded furiously. After handing him the water bottle, and him drinking over half of it in one go, he screwed the cap back on it and lay it on the bed next to him.

His eyes wandered over her figure before settling on her [e/c] ones. "You know I love you, right?" He asked cheekily, making her blush heavily again.

"Yes. And you know I love _you_, right?" She said back playfully, causing a very lrge grin to cover his face.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, pulling away only enough to look into his eyes while her delicate hand trailed down his strong jaw. The action sent shivers up his spine and made the butterflies in his stomach to come alive again. She kissed his nose just as gently as she did his forehead, and he whimpered pathetically at her, wanting a real kiss.

[y/n] placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. "No kisses until you get better." She said, opening her eyes and pulling away from him. "You should get some rest, okay? I'll make you some soup in about an hour."

Just as she was about to stand up, the Dane was quick to wrap his arms around her waist and hide his face on her back again. This effectively stopped her. "Don't leave me. Lay here with me, please?"

[y/n] couldn't help but smile warmly at this, and when she finally pried the man off of her, she climbed under the covers next to him. "How about we both take a nap?"

He nodded eagerly and let her snuggle up to him comfortably before kissing the top of her head happily. "_Sov godt, min kære._"

* * *

When Matthias opened his eyes again, he was disheartened to find that [y/n] had somehow managed to free herself of his deadly cuddling grip. She was no longer in his bed with him, nor was she in the room with him at all. A sigh came from him and he sat up, rubbing his head slightly.

When the door opened, he eagerly looked over to it, expecting to find [y/n] there. Instead, he saw Lukas standing there with a thermometer. The Norwegian held his usual stoic face as he walked closer to the Dane.

"Did [y/n] go home?" He asked sadly to the other male before complying with the other's wishes and placing the thermometer under his tongue.

"Nej." Lukas said. "She went over to Antonio's to get some of his tomatoes. It took her forever to talk him into giving her some." The Norwegian stated, a small hint of amusement hidden in his monotonous voice.

The thermometer was taken out of the sick male's mouth and his friend eyed it carefully. "It seems you no longer have a fever."

"Wait. I never checked my temperature today!" Matthias said loudly. "How did you know I had one in the first place?"

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "[y/n] said she kissed your forehead?" He stated, causing Matthias to remember the act and blush violently. She had been so loving. "She said you felt really hot and was positive you had a fever."

"O-Oh.." Matthias said, still lost in the memory of earlier that day. The look in her [e/c] eyes was nothing less than pure love, her touches were so gentle, and her kisses.. Oh her sweet kisses. He, the male who rarely ever blushed, felt his face burning at the memory.

He was almost positive that he had never been loved so much by any other being in the history of time.

The sound of the door shutting and [y/n]'s voice calling out through the house made him snap out of his trance. He looked over to Lukas standing in the door and didn't waste another second. He bolted out of the door and down the hallway, knocking over a now furious Norwegian in the process.

His footsteps were fast, loud, and heavy as he raced to the kitchen. By the time he had gotten there, [y/n] already had on his apron and was talking to Emil as they cut up the fresh tomatoes.

He bolted forward and caught her in his arms, showering the top of her head down to her neck in kisses. She giggled profusely and pulled herself out of the strong man's grip before turning around and pointing the knife she had in her hands at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, mister?" She asked, placing her free hand on her hip.

Matthias tried to worm his way out of her playful scolding with a puppy-dog face. However, unlike normally, it didn't work on [y/n]. She poked the tip of his nose gently with the tip of the knife, being careful not to harm him. "You," she started.

She then pointed toward the doorway with the knife. "Go back to bed."

"But Norge said I didn't have a temperature anymore-"

"Now." She said sternly, interrupting his whine. In response, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a five-year-old. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, to say something along the lines of _make me_, [y/n] cut him off again.

"Don't say it. Go back to bed or I won't come and see you again for an entire month." She warned again.

Matthias' cerulean eyes widened in disbelief and his arms fell to his sides. "You wouldn't..."

[y/n] smirked coyly. "Want to test it?"

Matthias grumbled something as he stomped his way back to his room on the other side of the Nordic household.

"We need you around more often. Maybe you can stop his idiotic tendencies." Emil said calmly as they continued chopping up tomatoes like nothing had happened.

* * *

Once again, Matthias found himself opening his eyes groggily. He remembered eating [y/n]'s homemade soup and taking two Aspirin before passing out. What he didn't recall was when his [h/c] haired beauty climbed in bed with him.

Her hair tie was on her delicate wrist and her [h/c] hair was let down behind her. Her face was peaceful as she rested her head on Matthias' chest, as though he were her personal pillow. She had one leg laying across one of his own, and his arm was wrapped protectively around her.

As he looked down to his sleeping beauty, he noticed the sun trying to peak in through his black-out curtains. One of those little rays of sunlight landed perfectly on her face, making it glow healthily. She groaned a little and brought her left hand out from under the red covers to lay it on his shoulder, afterward turning her head and hiding her eyes against his chest.

He chuckled quietly, but took his opportunity. Reaching over carefully, he opened up the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a [gem stone] ring. He then took his time to carefully place it on her delicate finger.

In the process, however, he managed to wake [y/n] from her sleep. She groaned and pulled her face up to look at her boyfriend tiredly. "Matthias? What are you doing?" She asked.

He had barely managed to put the ring on before she looked up, but his heart was still pounding terribly within his rib cage. "Making you _min dronning_." He stated, looking into her [e/c] eyes for reassurance.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stretching out beside him. Once she was finished stretching, she curled back up next to him. "I thought I was already your queen. What makes this... so..."

When that stupid ray of sunlight hit the new ring on her finger, her attention was instantly drawn to it. It was morning time, though, so it did take her a minute or two to realize just what finger that ring was on.

"M-Matthias... Y-You don't mean..." She finally asked, her [e/c] eyes radiating an almost unearthly happiness as they filled with tears.

"Kære, jeg elsker dig. I love you so much, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you.. So, would you complete me for the rest of our lives? Would you be my queen, _min dronning_, and make me the happiest king alive?" He asked, never once breaking eye contact with her.

She nodded a happy yes before placing her delicate, and now ringed, hand on his jaw. They stayed there in the moment, simply looking into one another's eyes before [y/n] pulled him down to her level and placed her forehead on his.

"My king, I would _love_ to marry you." She choked out before, finally, planting a loving kiss on his ever-awaiting lips.


End file.
